


But What I Love Can't Be Bought Or Sold

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deaf!Jemma, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Jemma,” the word left him, nothing more than a breath, a ghost escaping him, when he saw her, dressed in what looked like a pale blue tunic with oversized sleeves, her head down and May’s coat draped over her shoulders. The older woman in question had her arm wrapped around Jemma, seemingly guiding her into the room. The arm that was wrapped around Jemma was one of comfort, one of protection, as if there was only one thing that May wanted to do, and that was to keep Jemma safe from any harm that may befall her.A possible FitzSimmons reunion.





	But What I Love Can't Be Bought Or Sold

It was Daisy who entered the room first.

Daisy who he saw first. She had a cut on her head, no longer bleeding and a blackened eye, as if someone had punched her there (and knowing Daisy, they probably had) but it wasn’t Daisy that he was concerned about.

It wasn’t Daisy that he wanted to see enter the room at this point in time. It was…

“Jemma,” the word left him, nothing more than a breath, a ghost escaping him, when he saw her, dressed in what looked like a pale blue tunic with oversized sleeves, her head down and May’s coat draped over her shoulders. The older woman in question had her arm wrapped around Jemma, seemingly guiding her into the room. The arm that was wrapped around Jemma was one of comfort, one of protection, as if there was only one thing that May wanted to do, and that was to keep Jemma safe from any harm that may befall her.

But she never looked up at his word and a million and one thoughts started to race around his mind. Did she really blame him for what he had done in the Framework, despite what everyone said? Was she angry at him for what had happened? Was she _disappointed_ in him?

“Jemma?” he tried again, louder this time, and still nothing. He felt his stomach twist. His worst fears coming true. He had just come to terms with what had happened to him, all those months with Hunter had helped him to come to terms with what had happened. Helped him accept that it wasn’t his fault… but Jemma acting like this, it was making him worry, making him go back into that dark place in his mind. It made him worry that something was wrong, that _he_ had done something wrong.

“She can’t… she can’t hear you,” he eventually heard Daisy tell him, the words coming through gritted teeth, as if she were angry.

“What?” he asked, trying to wrap his mind around what Daisy had told him. “What do you mean”

Daisy shook her head. “I don’t know what happened exactly but the Kree… they did something to her. We don’t know what… but they did something. She can’t hear us. She can’t hear anyone… she can’t hear anything.”

 “Okay,” he nodded, taking in Daisy’s words, hearing his friend tell him that his girlfriend was deaf. “Okay.” He knew what he wanted to do, what he had to do, but he waited a moment, as the final part of his plan started to fall into place. Then he stepped forward, allowing himself to approach Jemma after so long now. May seemed to nudge her, and then motioned to him, as if to let her know that he was there. She looked up, her face void of any cuts but her forehead seemed to be painted gold, the paint already seemingly cracking. **Hi.**

The edges of her lips curved up, a soft smile crossing her face. Even though it had been years since he had used BSL, since he had been to her home to spend Christmas with her and her family, he still remembered. And it seemed to make her feel better. **You remember.**

**Of course I do** he told her, his hands not moving as fast or as fluidly as hers but that didn’t matter. He was still communicating to her, and in this moment, they were in a world of their own, just the two of them. Nobody else seemed to know what they were talking about, and he didn’t pay much attention to them, May’s voice but a distant sound as she explained to Coulson what had happened. **Do you want to go get cleaned up, go and get out of those clothes?**

Slowly Jemma shook her head, and bit at her lip. Her hands faltered for a second as if she were trying to think of what to tell him next, and May’s coat slid of her shoulders and landed with a dull thud on the ground. **No... no not yet. I want… I want to sleep.**

He nodded, understanding what she wanted. She looked exhausted. He couldn’t see them as they were probably hidden under makeup, but he could just tell that there were bags under her eyes, that she was exhausted and drained from all that she had been through. **Let’s go** he told her, extending one hand and it didn’t take longer for her to accept it, for her to interlace his fingers with his and let him guide her out of the room, and towards the bunk.

The two of them walked in silence, no words needing to be said. Jemma just leaned in close to him, her head resting against him as they walked, and he couldn’t help himself as he tilted his own head down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He could have sworn that her smile grew larger.

Once they reached the bunks only a minute later, he pushed the door open and allowed her to enter, locking it behind him.

“I’ve missed you,” she told him, speaking aloud for the first time, her voice slightly loud. “I’ve missed you so much.”

**I know** he tried to reassure her **I know and I’ve missed you too**

“I didn’t think I would ever see you again,” Jemma continued, words stumbling out of her before she could stop them. “I thought I would never see you again. I… I love you Fitz.”

**I love you too** he signed knowing that the actions would never been able to express the love that he had for her. **I love you more than anything** and after that, it was only seconds before he was across the room, pulling her into a hug, his lips on hers. It was soft and tender, something that he wanted to savour forever, but soon he had to pull away for breath, but that didn’t stop him from resting his forehead against hers (he hadn’t even asked about the gold paint yet, not wanting to know the answer as he knew that it wouldn’t be good, that it would have something to do with the Kree). Her lips curbed upwards as he did so, and he allowed himself to reach up, to touch her cheek so tenderly, his fingers trailing down her skin, soft to the touch and slightly cold.

“I love you,” she told him again, and he replied with a simple kiss to the nose, soft and tender, and then gently lowered the two of them onto the bed, Jemma instinctively curling up next to him, her eyes wide as she stared up at him, taking everything about him in.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, not wanting to let her go after everything, and after a few moments, she started to cry, tears making tracks down her face, leaving streaks of gold as the did so before dropping onto the bed.

**Hey** , he began **what’s wrong?**

She shook her head, unable to find the words that she wanted to say, and it was at that point, Fitz realised that maybe words, that maybe communicating, it wasn’t what Jemma wanted. Maybe just lying there was enough for her at this point, lying here in his embrace, knowing that he was safe, knowing that she was safe.

Maybe that was all that she wanted.

So he pulled her closer, holding her closer until her sobbing subsided and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants one with a slightly happier ending check out [Pay Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006722) by [ Stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna)
> 
> Title from Gold by Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this one!


End file.
